The Truth
by unpopularswine
Summary: What if Elphaba never left Oz with Fiyero? What if she had stayed? WARNING: Eventual Gelphie
1. What if?

What If?

What if Elphaba didn't leave Oz with Fiyero?

"Are you ready?" Fiyero asked Elphaba.

Elphaba looked around and stuttered. "I think so."

"Look, I know it's hard leaving Glinda, but if you want this," Fiyero said as he slipped his hands to Elphaba's waist. "If you want us, then we can't stay here."

Elphaba knew he was right. It would be too dangerous to stay in Oz. "I understand. I'll be right back." Elphaba went into her house in the woods. "Oh sweet Oz what am I going to do?" She thought. She loved Fiyero, yes. But leaving Glinda….forever? That was unthinkable to her. She had to do something about it. She remembered a spell from the Grimmerie. A cloning spell. But would she keep the clone here and give Glinda false hope if she saw that Elphaba was alive, or would she send the clone with Fiyero? Elphaba had to choose. She made the decision to go with the second choice. She took a deep breath, pointed her hands to herself and started to chant. "Ahlmay Aktum Damay Baltum…." She repeated it five times and suddenly, there she was. In front of herself. "Oz, is that what I look like? Anyway, I have to write a letter for you to take when you go with Fiyero." The just stood there and nodded. Elphaba started to write and as she wrote tears started to form in her eyes.

 _My Dear Fiyero,_

 _I'm sorry to give a false hope that you're with me right now. The truth is I cloned myself and sent that with you. The real Elphaba, myself, is in Oz. I couldn't bare leaving Glinda with the thought that we are both dead. By the time you read this you'll be out of Oz. You can never return. I'm sorry. I loved you Fiyero and what we had was amazing while it lasted, but I just can't leave. Oh Fiyero, I know you love me very much, but I'm not sure that I love you as much as you love me. I hope you're happy with the life you've chosen._

 _My greatest love and my deepest apologies._

 _-Elphaba_

Elphaba knew that this would be the end of them. So she walked outside, and put her arms around him. They shared a tender kiss.

"Are you ready now?"

"Oh hold on, I've forgotten something. I'll be right back. I love you."

"I love you too, Elphaba," Fiyero said with a smile.

Elphaba went back into the house and gave the clone specific instructions. "I'm giving you a letter for Fiyero. Don't give it to him until you are both out of Oz, okay?"

"Okay," the clone Elphaba said as she grabbed the letter and started to walk out.

"Oh and um, take care of him for me."

"I will."

The clone walked out and Elphaba was left alone. She saw Fiyero walking away with what he thought to be Elphaba. For the first time in years, the Wicked cried alone.


	2. Chistery, The Messenger

Elphaba sat alone in her small, humble cottage. She decided to go for a walk. Walking out the door, she noticed how cold it was. Then she looked towards the Emerald City and saw the Palace. "Glinda's practicing again." Elphaba murmured to herself.

"Y-yes she is,"

Elphaba whipped around as fast as she could. "Who said that?"

No reply.

"Show yourself."

Still no reply.

"I said show yourself!"

Out of the bushes walked a loyal Chistery. "Sorry, Miss El-Elphaba."

"Chistery?"

"Yes, Miss."

Elphaba ran to him and hugged him. "Oh Chistery how I've missed you."

The monkey simply hugged back.

"You can speak so clearly!" Elphaba said, pulling back.

"I've been practicing with Miss Glinda."

"How is she, Chistery?"

"She makes it by. I-I think she misses y-you."

Elphaba crossed her arms and her head sunk low. "I know."

Chistery went to speak, but then held his tongue.

"Were you going to say something?" Elphaba asked.

"I was only going to say that I could tell her you're okay, if you would like me to."

"No, no I couldn't-" Elphaba stopped herself. "Wait, come inside a second."

The two walked into the cottage and Elphaba began to write a letter to Glinda.

 _Dearest Glinda,_

 _I am alive and well. Do not worry about me. I've noticed that you're practicing spells from the Grimmerie. You're growing stronger and getting better at performing them. I'm proud of you. If you would like to see me, meet me by the sixth tree back in the back gardens of your Palace right behind the bench, at the thirteenth hour on Thursday. I miss you, but if you wish to not see me, I understand._

 _Your friend,_

 _-Elphaba_

Elphaba sighed, sealed the letter with wax and pressed a seal to it. "Thropp Third Descending" is what it said. She held it out to Chistery. "I want you to take this to Glinda right away. When you hand it to her, say the words, "Western Sky', okay?"

Chistery took it, "Yes, Miss Elphaba."

"Chistery, please don't fail."

"I will never fail you."

And with that, he flew to the Palace. He ran into the throne room and immediately gave Glinda the letter.

"What is the meaning of this, Chistery?" Glinda the Good asked the monkey.

"Western Sky," Chistery said, out of breath.

"Guards I wish to be alone," She said as she took the letter. Once the guards left, she questioned the animal. "Where did you hear those words?"

"Elphaba told me."

"But she's dead!"

"Read the letter, Miss Glinda."

Glinda saw the seal and scanned the letter. "What-how-when-I-oh Oz."

Glinda wrote a letter back.

 _Dear Elphaba,_

 _I will be at the meeting place of your choice. You MUST explain what happened though._

 _Your roommate,_

 _-Galinda_


	3. Sudden Thursday Feelings

Thursday. The thirteenth hour. The sixth tree back behind the bench in the back gardens of the Palace. Elphaba waited. _What if this is a bad decision? I should go…but…Glinda already knows to come here. No, I must do this._

The noise of a twig breaking under a foot interrupted Elphaba's thoughts.

"Elphaba?" the voice called.

"Glinda?" Elphaba asked cautiously.

"Yes it's me."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, I told my guards to let me walk by myself and that I'll be safe." Glinda said while she played with her hands.

Elphaba walked out from behind the tree with her head down. "I'm sorry for leav-"

Glinda hugged her. Tight.

"Glinda, I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry. And don't apologize, Elphie. You're safe that's all I need to know."

Elphaba pulled back from the hug. "No, I owe you the entire story. Fiyero wanted to leave Oz with me, but he said that we could never see you again, and I couldn't stand that. So, I cloned myself and sent the clone with him. We'll never see him again, but I couldn't leave you. I care very greatly for you, Glinda."

Glinda blushed.

"So yeah, that's the story."

They talked for what seemed like hours, but it was really only half an hour.

"Elphie, I must go. They'll be wondering where I've gone," Glinda said sadly.

"I know, my sweet. I shall miss you."

"Can we meet here every week?"

"Yes, we can meet here every week."

Glinda hugged Elphaba and kissed her cheek, sending a warm sensation all the way down to her toes. Elphaba felt the same thing.

"Next week, same time and place?" The blonde asked with a smile.

Elphaba nodded and smiled. Glinda walked back to her Palace.

Elphaba slowly walked through the woods and thought about the strange feeling she got when Glinda kissed her cheek. "It's probably nothing."

They met every week. Same place. Same time. Months passed and one Thursday Glinda had something to tell Elphaba.

"I'm to be married."

Elphaba felt her heart sink to her stomach. "To whom?"

"Sir Chuffrey. Apparently this Ozian ruler needs an heir."

"So you're just meant to sleep with him until you produce an heir?"

Glinda almost threw up at the idea. "Yes, but I don't want to do it."

"Can't you get out of it?" The green woman asked.

"No."

More weeks passed, Glinda got married and Elphaba's feelings for Glinda were growing stronger and stronger every time they met. Elphaba wrote a letter to Glinda.

 _Dearest Glinda,_

 _I don't know how to say this. I have…feelings for you and I don't know how to express myself. Please excuse my forwardness, but I wanted you to know. I'm sorry if this makes our friendship awkward and I understand if you do not want to see me anymore. You'll never feel the same way, I know. How could you love a green bean like me? Now you have to produce an heir and only Sir Chuffrey can do that for you. I really wish I could do more you. I wish I wasn't labeled wicked and I wasn't green. Maybe I would have even the slightest chance with you then. I apologize for any inconvenience, Glinda._

 _Your faithful friend,_

 _-Elphaba_

The green witch met Chistery in the woods in case she had any mail for Glinda. This time she did. Chistery noticed how tense Elphaba was.

"Are you okay, Miss Elphaba?"

"Um," Elphaba said unsure whether or not she should tell him. "Well, no."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Um, I uh I love Glinda."

The monkey looked confused for a second.

"As in, I'm in love with Glinda…" Elphaba stated cautiously.

Chistery giggled. "Oh Miss Elphaba, I've known that ever since you picked to stay in Oz."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Chistery, smiling.

"Oh, well that's what this letter is about. I tell her about, uh, my feelings."

"I shall deliver it to Glinda right away."

"Okay," said Elphaba. "I should get back now. Thank you, Chistery."

"You are welcome, Miss Elphaba," Chistery replied reassuringly. And with that, he was off flying. Elphaba returned to her humble cottage, nervous as hell.


End file.
